The Band Next Door
by XxRauraXAusllyxX
Summary: Ally Dawson is just a simple girl, with a not so simple band next door. That band includes her arch enemy, Austin Moon. When Austin's and Ally's best friends go out, they are forced to become friends for the sake of their best friend's relationship. Will Ally just be 'another girl' in Austin's life, or maybe Austin has found his soul mate? Find out in 'The Band Next Door'
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV:

My hours of peaceful sleep get cut by the clamorous sound of the drums next door. I groan and rub my eyes, putting on my pink bunny slippers. I yawn and jerk the curtains apart, waiting for the sun to shine on my face. After I don't feel much warmth on my face I open my eyes to a pitch black sky.

_They're gonna die!_

I stomp down the stairs rapidly, but quietly as my little brother may still be asleep. As I get to the door, I open it with force. The wind makes goosebumps seem, but I don't care.

I, frustrated, walk over to the house next door, looking into the garage. As soon as they see me, they stop immediately.

''Do you need anything?'' Questions Austin, as his blonde hair slightly falls to his eyes. I dread the time he moved next door.

''What do you think I need?''

''First of all, some clothes. Nice pajamas..'' Austin mentioned, smirking to himself for victory.

I look down to my pajamas which are a pair of really short shorts and a tank top, which are patterned with little cows. I blush a deep scarlet red, but then I get back to the point.

''Oh, well.. Never mind, sleep isn't that important anymore..'' I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Then walking away in annoyance, ''I mean, who needs sleep?'' I yell questionably.

I walk back to my house slamming the door, which makes a thundering sound.

''Ally...''

_I forgot about my brother. Oops._

I go to the next room, which has my wide awake brother sitting up, cuddling Dougie the dolphin.

''Mason, Sorry I woke you up.'' I apologize quietly as I pull him into my laps and lull him back to sleep.

After a while my eye lids become heavy and I begin to close my eyes, no more drumming sound heard.

* * *

_Click. Click. Click._

I open my eyes to blinding light, not a nice way to start the morning.

Until I realize its mom who's taking pictures of me and Mason. Great. Just great.

''Mooooom'' I whine, hinting for her to stop.

''Who's that cute blonde next door?'' She whispers as she winks at me.

I groan.

''Mom, he isn't cute, he's just a selfish jerk. Thats all.''

''But, he was really nice to me and your dad when we arrived.'' She exclaimed, throwing her hands up ''You even got permssion from me and dad, to date him!''

''Well, too bad. Not my type.'' I replied, rolling my eyes.

''But Ally!'' She groaned in frustration.

''But mom!'' I mocked her, getting a glare. Immediantely, I shut up. ''Anyways, I'm going out today-''

''Ally, invite... What was his name? Oh right! Invite Austin to dinner!'' She squealed. I pulled my little brother off me and covered him with a blanket, then when I reached the stairs...

I groaned, again, and again, until I got into my room, I went up to my bed, fell flat on my stomach. Face in pillow, and then It was the time to scream.

I get up and open the smooth wooden wardrobe, I then pick out a red tank top, black skinny jeans and red and black flip flops, I'm just a simple girl, really. I leave my hair natural, curly.

I then walk a short path to the jerks house, I frustrated, ring the doorbell several times before a blonde girl, in just a robe, opens the door. She glares at me, probably as a sign to stay away.

''Austy!'' She shouts, I hear some shuffling and hear something fall down. I roll my eyes, I don't see how my mom and dad like him.

Suddenly, a certain, shirtless, blonde is standing in the doorway.. In JUST boxers... Oh my god.

''Wha- Ally?!'' He looks at me, surprised. I just look at him in shock, I am not inviting over a guy that gets into every big boob girl's pants.

''I just came to, I... Err. You know what? Never mind.'' I start walking away in fast speed, my eyes still wide. But, suddenly, a hand appears on my wrist and yanks me back, and I smash straight into a hard chest, realising its Austin's.

''Wait- Ally...''

I look at him from toes to head, realising I just checked him out and I start fake gagging in my head, I look up and see Austin smiling at me apologetically. I get lost in his brown eyes, I've never realised how beautiful they look with golden flecks surrounding them-

_Wait! What are you saying Ally? Well, practically thinking- ARGH! That's not the point._

I clear my throat and pull away this time making it to my front porch.

''Oh, Ally? You've already invited him for dinner, didn't you?'' My mom asks me from the front door, Austin looks at me questioningly.

''What dinner?'' He asks with a raised eyebrow, his face soon turning into a smirk.

''Don't take it the wrong way! My mom- I don't know why.. But she wanted you to come to our house for dinner, ridiculous right? Anyways, your probably busy with your GIRLFRIEND.'' I said it loudly and clearly for my mom to hear.

''Huh?'' He smirked, ''I don't have a girlfriend, but I would LOVE to come.'' The blonde ended, smiling... Rather, politely at my mother. Mum clapped her hands cheerfully and we went inside.

I know one thing,

this would be the worst dinner.

EVER.

**Sorry its short, I've been having writers block D: But, hopefully the next chapter will be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's pov:

Before I knew it, I was sitting across from the brown eyed blonde, picking on my food, as my family looked at him.

''So Austin,'' My mom started, ''How old are you?''

''Huh?'' He looked up, confused. I stifled a laugh.

''How old are you?'' mom repeated, looking straight into his eyes, with a kind smile; Which in reality, is actually creepy.

''I, er... 16, 17 in a month.''

Mom clapped her hands cheerfully, like she always does when she's excited. I couldn't help but sink my head into my hands.

''Ally! Elbows OFF the table!'' Mom shouted, startling me and making me fall of my seat, I cleared my throat and got up, to see a smirking Austin. I smiled fakely and sat back down, making sure that I kicked him under the table.

''OW!''

My family's eyes were on Austin, as I glared at him.

''Something wrong, Austin?'' I said, smiling sickly at him, tilting my head slightly.

''No, course not.'' He replied through gritted teeth, but soon I remembered my family was watching us, I cleared my throat and started to slowly eat my food in peace, not for long.. Of course.

''Listen,'' my brother Mason spoke, for the first time since Austin got here, I was chewing my food and I was about to swallow it. But what he said next, shocked me the most. ''If you hurt my sister, I'll make sure you pay your price.''

I started choking on my food and Austin patting my back to help me, after a few seconds the food flew out of my mouth.. To the middle of the kitchen table, I looked at it disgusted.

''I er, I'm not that hungry anymore...'' I said, my cheeks flushed from embarrassment. I tucked my chair in and ran upstairs to my room. I laid down on my bed looking at the ceiling, as I closed my eyes for a few seconds I felt weigh on the other side of my bed. I opened my eyes to see familiar brown eyes, which did NOT belong to Austin.

''I'm sorry, Ally.'' Mason said with a pout, ''I was trying to protect you but all I did was humiliate you in front of mom, dad and... _Austin._'' My brother is just a cute 11 year old that I can't resist not forgiving, plus he was trying to 'protect' me, I think its a job for a dad or an older brother to do.. But it was just really sweet of him.

''Don't be silly,'' I told him, smiling and shaking my head. ''Your my little brother, I think its cute.'' continuing to talk, I hugged him tightly.

''You know, Austin gave me 'the talk' about never hurting you, and he also said that it was brave of me to tell him that.. Because honestly, nobody ever did.'' He whispered. I smiled, Austin was sure a warm hearted person, who is running away from the truth. But I appreciate what he said to my brother.

After hugging my brother for a few more minutes until he fell asleep, I put him down on my bed and covered him with a blanket. I noticed a tall, blonde figure in the door nodding to talk to him in the corridor.

I went out of my red and yellow room, making sure I closed the door.

We slowly walked down the wooden stairs up to the door.

''I need to get going now, but, your family is nice and... Unique.'' He tried to find words not exactly offending my family but not complimenting them too much either.

I nodded awkwardly as he turned the handle and went out, as he was half way out of my porch, I did something I would never imagine myself doing.

''Moon, wait!'' I shouted as he turned on his heel. I smiled and nodded. ''Thank you.''

He rolled his eyes, smiling. ''Don't get used to it, Dawson.'' Those were the last words before he turned and walked to his house, we looked at each over once more when he got there, and nodded.

_Maybe it wasn't that bad after all.._

* * *

**Dang, not exactly proud of this chapter D: But, enjoy it while its still here. I never got rid of the bad case of writing block, yet.**

**You might think its going smooth now, don't worry.. There will be drama much sooner than you expect ;) MWAHAHAHA I'M EVIL!**

**Don't. Kill. Me.**

**-Alex**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mason! Give it back!"

He stuck out his tongue running up the stairs and into his bedroom, which is now locked. I knew since I tried turning the handle but it wouldn't budge.

An idea suddenly lightened my mood.

I backed away from the door and then sighed, I winced as the wood hit my shoulder. Nothing seemed to be happening to the door but I tried a few more times, until my arm felt like it was going to fall off.

I backed away the last time and ran towards the door, the pain I was expecting never came, instead I felt my foot tangle into something, the next thing you know is that I'm face planting the floor. I wince in pain and look up to a smirking brunnete, holding something that belongs to me.

Before Mason can run out I grab his feet and pull him, making him land on the floor on his face, deja vu, my friend. I hold him down by sitting on him and take my phone away from him, pressing the green phone.

''Hey Trish! I didn't talk to you in ages, what's up?" I ask my Latina friend, through my cell phone.

"You'll never believe me!" She squealed, I rolled my eyes kind-of-shocked, this behavior isn't very Trish like.

"Who are you and what did you do to my best friend?" I joked, smiling.

"Oh Ally, I didn't even change that much."

"That much?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Shut up and guess!" She yelled into the phone, making me wince. My curly best friend was right, she didn't change 'that much'

The next thing she said, was the biggest shock of my life so far.

''I have a boyfriend.''

''You what?" I exclaimed, shocked but excited. It's about time Trish found a man, she hadn't had one since her other boyfriend 'broke his arm' Also known as 'I'm breaking up with you, because you pushed me off the tree and broke my arm'

''Yes! Plus, he has a cute best friend.''

I was about to process until more shocking news came from Trish's mouth.

"He likes music.''

"I'll give him chance, this is a first. Ally Dawson dating? Psh!" I squealed, bouncing slightly, making Mason wince. I was still sitting on him until dad shouted.

"Ally, Mason! Lunch!"

"Trish, I got to go eat. Catch you later!"

"Sure girl."

I then hung up the phone and walked downstairs.

We sat at the table, eating silently until Mason spoke up.

"You know," He started, looking at dad "Ally got a date."

Dad started choking on his food, mom trying to help him. After a minute his food landed onto the middle of the table.

_Deja vu I say (again)._

''You? Going on a date? No way. Unless it's that Austin boy."

"You always have to ruin things for me don't you? He has the same interest as me, and he's perfect. I date who I want. I'm almost seventeen and never dated anyone! I'm done doing exactly what you tell me to do.'' With that, I ran up to my room slamming the door.

After a few minutes my phone bleeped, showing that I have a new message.

**Bold and underlined- Trish **Underlined-Ally

**Hey Ally, can you come to the beach in 15?**

I'll have to sneak out, but see you there.

**Kay, bye girlfriend.**

I put my phone on the stand then put on my short jean shorts and a light blue shirt with a leather jacket. Lastly I put on my light blue flats.

I opened the window and looked over at the tree, I took off my flats and threw them through the window, I backed away and then ran towards the window, jumping and landing onto the tree.

Next, I looked down and jumped off the tree, after I did I brushed myself off and went towards the beach. When I got there I saw my SBF (Short Best Friend) Holding a tall red-heads hand, he had suspenders and angry birds shirt. I jogged up to my best friend and hugged her tightly, as she did to me.

Soon enough a fake cough cut us off.

''I'm Dez!" The red-head exclaimed,

"Ally" I offered him a hand to shake, but he hugged me, cutting my supply of air. "Can't breathe."

He let go of me smiling widely "Now you just need to meet one person, my best friend."

Trish nodded enthusiastically along with her boyfriend. After five minutes of silence...

"Ally?"

"Austin?"

Dez looked at us confusingly,

"Dez?" The red-head asked.

"Wait a second.. You know each other?" Asked Trish

We look at each other Austin smirking and I nod, worried.

"Great!"

Yeah... _Great._

**SORRY! I'm bad at updating regularly -.- Plus I was on holidays! SO I AM VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VEEEEEEERYYYYYYYYYYY SORRY! and sorry that the chapter is short, but review? D:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the review guys, made my day. You're Rossome! :3 Another chapter, especially for you guys ;)**

* * *

"So, how do you guys know each other?" asks Trish, looking up from her magazine, eyeing the blonde and brunnete.

"We're next door neighbours." Ally rolled her eyes, replying to Trish.

"Yeah, she has a HUGE crush on me." Austin smirked, looking at Ally and draping his arm around her, making Ally hit him on the back of his head and unwrapping his arm.

"Ally? You hadn't told me you had a crush!" Trish exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Because I don't.. The idiot is just making things up!" Ally exclaimed back, as she shook her head. Her ombre locks now in her face.

"Ouch! Offensive.." Austin pouted, holding his heart.

Ally rolled her eyes again.

"If you roll your eyes again they will stay like that!" Austin exclaimed, sticking out his tongue.

"Its because of an irritating person!" She replied back, copying his actions.

Austin looked confused, and looked at the quite redhead currently building sandcastles.

"Dez?"

The red-head confusingly looked up,

''Ally said you irritate her!''

''No I-"

Dez got up, pouting and flipping his hair then walked off.. In an.. Offended way?

Ally rolled her eyes, hitting the blonde on his arm as hard as she could.

"Gosh Ally, you've got some attitude today" He frowned, rubbing his arm.

"Wait, I thought you guys like each other?" Asked Trish, clearly confused as her eyebrow was raised up.

"No!" "Yes!" were shouted at the same time.

Ally got up, brushing the sand off of herself.

"No, he's just an irritating idiot next door!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air and walking off towards the shore.

Trish looked at Austin with a questioning look, instead of responding he got up and walked the opposite way of Ally.

Suddenly, Dez sat next to Trish, she not noticing as she was busy looking at her magazine again.

"What's up with them?" Dez asked, raising an eyebrow.

Trish jumped at the sudden appearance of the redhead,

''Wha- When- HOW?! When did you get here?" she asked, shocked at her boyfriend.

"A few minutes ago...?"

Trish rolled her eyes.

"They don't like each other, apparently.. and I ACTUALLY want this relationship to last, so they HAVE to get along, we need to think of something. Fast."

"Trish? Don't you think its bad to meddle?" He asked, innocently.

"No...? Its for the sake of our relationship."

The redhead nodded, clearly still confused.. But that's Dez.

"Oh! Okay!" He exclaimed before running off to the shore.

Trish rolled her eyes at her redhead.

Suddenly, the best idea ever hit Trish like a ton of bricks.

_I know what to do.._ She smirked at her idea before desperate shouts from her boyfriend.

"Trish! I've got another star fish stuck on me!" The freckled red head shouted from the distance.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back.

"I'm going to name him... Joseph!" he told Trish, while she rolled her eyes at him. "I think Joseph is hungry! I'm going to go get him a hotdog!" He exclaimed, going the opposite way, to the hotdog stand.

"Dez, star fish don't eat hotdogs!" She shouted at him.

"THEY WILL NOW!" He was now running to the hotdog stand.

She rolled her eyes playfully as her lips curved into a smile.

_Dez._

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I had a heart attack! This ALMOSTTTTTT got deleted! Anyways, sorry that its short, I can't ever seem to make long chapters.. and this one is super short. :c I'll make it up to you guys! I'll try to make two chapters a day, maybe. Depends how much homework I get from school. But yeah.. I'll start the next chapter tomorrow? Hope you enjoyed, this little piece of writing. There's no Auslly without a little Trez :3 Aha, well.. Tell me what you think in the reviews? What I could improve? Thanks again, for the reviews. Bye! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! First of all, I am so sorry! I know.. I'm bad at keeping track of time and I came back from holidays the 29th then had to go get my uniform and things cause school started the 4th and blah blah blah so now I'm busy with school and homework.. I'm sorry!

I also have a bad case of writers block, so could I have some suggestions for the next chapter in the reviews? A shout-out to the person who's idea I use in the next chapter! PLUS a one shot your choice! :)

So put your suggestions in the box below and what auslly one shot, or an r5 one shot that has YOU in it! For Auslly just say what you want to happen in the story.

For the R5 one shot I will need:

Your name:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Personality:

Hobby:

Want to be in a pairing with? (It can be either Ross, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff, Ryland or in a guys case Rydel)

Lastly... What do you want to happen? :D

I'll only do one of these for the TOP THREE suggestions that I could use in my three chapters, you get a shootout and a one shot each.. ONLY those three people.


End file.
